Pony Tail
by furubafancentral
Summary: The mane six are human mages who are looking to join Fairy Tail (let the chaos ensue!)


*sigh* I need someone to remind me why I did this XD

Because honestly, I don't even know anymore, but I did it.

I just hope that none of you will come to hate me when you read this.

because its not all that good, I just wanted to see this happen. So yeah.

Here's the first chapter! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Fairy Tail (FOR GOOD REASONS XD)

* * *

In the far away kingdom of Fiore, lies a small town called Magnolia. And in this small town lies the number one magical guild in the land, Fairy Tail. Since the grand magic games and Fairy Tail's astounding comeback from their 7 year set back, many have tried to get into the guild in hopes of shining in their glory.

And almost all of them failed.

But one day, something extraordinary happened. Six young girls from the other side of the kingdom walked right into the great guild, also seeking to be part of their greatness. But what they did not know was that they would be the ones to change the lives of everyone in Fairy Tail forever.

* * *

"This is it! Today is the day!"

"I can't believe we're finally here! this is gonna be SO AWESOME!"

"OOOHHHH Im SO NERVOUSCITED!"

"i think I'm more nervous than excited…."

"Oh relax, dear, you'll do great! we all will!

"Yeah! We're gonna give those Fairy Tail wizards a show they'll never forget!"

'….Fairy Tail….'

The six girls approached the tall, proud looking castle of a guild hall, that inside holds the greatest guild in all of Fiore…..Fairy Tail

This group of friends has been training their whole lives for this moment, the moment when they would walk into this very guild and fight to become official Fairy Tail wizards. As they stood before the huge wooden door that acted as the entrance to the guild hall, their hearts were beating out of their chests and their nerves began to get the better of them.

"S-So….you guys ready?" A smart looking girl with dark blue hair asked the others.

"No…" said a shy looking girl with her pastel pink hair covering her eyes.

but the rainbow haired girl with goggles on her head hugged her shoulders and shouted "OH YOU'LL BE FINE! WE'RE GOIN' IN!"

"Wait! Can we just huddle up for a second, before we do this?" the smarter one said again

They all nodded their heads as they made a circle, and hugged each others shoulders as Twilight spoke.

"I just want to make a few rules for us before we go inside.

Rainbow and Pinkie groaned, but let her continue.

"Now….**IF** we become members, we need to remember all of these rules! One: we stick together! We don't have to go on missions together all the time or spend all of our time with each other, but no matter what, we will stay friends and and make sure that we NEVER drift apart!"

"Yeah!" they all said in response

"Two: IF (and this is a very rare chance) one of us SOMEHOW becomes S class, none of us get jealous or angry with them, we will support them and be happy for them. And that goes for any other kind of upgrade this guild offers!"

"Yeah!" they all said again

"And finally, If one of us doesn't make it into the guild….none of us join."

They all gave each other worried looks, hesitant to agree to that last rule, but they smiled at each other and nodded "Yeah..."

Twilight smiled and looked at her friends with confidence

"We can do this guys, we've been training so hard for this day…so lets go!"

"YEAH, LETS GOOOO!" Pinkie shouted loudly as they all broke the circle, and going to open the door

~INSIDE THE GUILD~

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray were sitting together in the dining area of the guild, all of them talking about the mission they had just completed, and how exhausted they were, all except Natsu, who looked like he was about to-

"GAAAAAH I'M SO BORED!" Natsu shouted with annoyance "C'MON LETS GO ON ANOTHER MISSION!"

"Natsu, I know you're bored, but try to control yourself. We're all very tired from the mission, and I for one am not going on another for at least two days." Erza said to the fire dragon slayer

"Same." Lucy and Gray added at the same time as they laid their heads on the table

Natsu groaned, annoyed by his so-called friends as he sat back down and crossed his arms, pouting.

"I don't even have Happy here to go with me….hey wait, where is happy anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure he, Carla, and Pantherlily all went out together, though i have no idea why." Lucy answered

Suddenly, the large door to the guild opened, and six figures emerged from the outside, making the four turn to see who it was. Some of the guild members turned to see the newcomers, while others didn't even notice they had arrived. One of the figures stepped inside and began to look around the guild hall excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! We're really in….

FAAAAIRYYYYY TAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL!"

She let out the last part with an ear piercing scream, shocking everyone in the guild. But the bubbly, very loud, pink haired girl simply stood there like nothing was wrong, she was bouncing up and down in excitement, while everyone in the guild was recovering their hearing.

"Pinkie….let's calm down now….ok?" said the western-looking girl as she approached the pink haired young woman slowly.

*takes deep breath*"OK!" she said before bouncing away.

The other girls simply sighed at their friends antics, until Erza decided to take opportunity of the silent moment to approach the new-comers.

"Hello, can I help you young ladies?"

"Yes, actually, we're here to-

"OHMYGOSH!"

Suddenly a girl with rainbow dyed hair rushed closer to the red-haired mage

"YOU….Y-YOU'RE ERZA SCARLET…HOLY CRAP…."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No but I know you! You're the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, you're like….MY IDOL!" The athletic looking girl said

"Well thank you, but if you're only here to see me-

"Oh no! We're not just crazed fans, we're mages!"

"You are?" said Erza, surprised

"Yes, and we have come in hopes of joining the Fairy Tail guild!" said the studious looking girl

"I see. I hope you know that getting in won't be easy…" Erza warned them

But Twilight came forward with confidence and determination in her eyes as she said: "We know, and we are prepared to do whatever it takes. We really want to join Fairy Tail….so we're not giving up!"

Erza looked at the girls, who also looked determined to do this and smiled.

"Very well. I'll go fetch Master Makarov, he'll want to meet you."

"Thank you very much." said the studious girl as she bowed in gratitude

"In the meantime, why don't you sit with these three?" Erza said as she pointed towards the table where Lucy, Natsu, and an almost naked Gray are sitting

"Oh yes! of course!"

Erza escorted herself upstairs ad the six girls all gathered around the table

Lucy was the first to speak, "Hello! I'm Lucy, and this is Gray and Natsu!" she said with a smile on her face

"Oh, we know who you all are, we know almost everyone in Fairy Tail from sorcerers weekly!" said the western dressed blonde

"Oh…ok, well then what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the loud pink haired one is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but we all call her Pinkie."

"HI!" Pinkie said as she scooted close to Lucy

"And this is Jackie Apple, but we all call her Applejack"

"Howdy!"

"And this here is Rain Dashing, but we all call her Rainbow."

"Whats up?!"

"And this is Rari-Hey, where's Rarity?"

"Over here darlings!"

Everyone turned towards the voice that belonged to a very sophisticated looking girl who was currently being surrounded by many of the male fairy tail mages with hearts in their eyes. But she didn't look phased, she simply posed herself and soaked up the attention.

"So sorry darlings I got a bit carried away…" she said as she walked away from the crowd and over to her friends and Lucy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Heartfilia, I am Rarity Shores. But you can call me Rarity!" she said as she shook the blonde mage's hand

"A...pleasure to meet you, and the rest of you!"

"Oh wait! We have one more with us…..oh jeez, where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked

Rainbow simply pointed towards the door to the guild, where a very shy, light pink

haired girl had her head in the door, she had never even stepped foot inside!

Applejack marched over to the door, and picked up the shy girl over her shoulder and carried her over the the table, she merely covered her eyes and did not even try to object to the brash action.

"This is Fluttershy." Applejack said as she walked over and set her down on her feet.

"She's pretty shy, obviously, she almost didn't come but luckily i was able to get her out of the closet so now here she is!" Pinkie said

Fluttershy continued to stand there with her eyes covered, until she finally built up the courage and moved her hands away to see the young blonde mage.

"…..um….hi"

Lucy looked at the girl with a bit of pity, she looked so scared…

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Look, there's no reason to be scared, no one's gonna hurt you or anything, ok?"

Fluttershy looked at the girl with a small smile, as she slightly raised her head, and responded with "ok…."

"So Natsu, Gray, don't you wanna say-

Lucy never finished her sentence when she realized that the two mages weren't there anymore, somehow they had started an argument during the introductions and were now fighting over on the other side of the guild.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT AND GET OVER HERE?!" Lucy shouted as the walked over to the two and bashed them on the head, leaving bright red lumps

"sorry…." Lucy did not respond as she dragged them back over to the table.

"ANYWAY….you guys already know these two, Natsu, Gray, this is Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity!"

"Oh right, the new girls." Gray said with deadpan face

"You guys sure got some weird names though-

"NATSU. DON'T BE RUDE." Erza said as she punched Natsu on the head in the same place Lucy did

"s-sorry…" he said weakly as he held his head in pain

"Erza! You're back!" Lucy said

"I have master makarov here, he wants to meet the girls and see some of their magic."

The girls all bowed as they went up to the short master of the guild

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" they all said at the same time

"Now now girls no need to be so formal, the pleasure's all mine. now, I here you six are set on joining our guild?"

"Absolutely sir!" said Rainbow

"Well, you all probably know that we only accept mages who are willing, capable, and have enough heart to cherish the guild itself and everyone in it. Do you believe you fit these credentials?" Master Makarov asked

"Yes sir." said all six of them

"Well then, we'll have to see about that….but for now, how about we go out back and I will show you how we

"Yes sir!" Rainbow Dash said, and they all walked out to the back of the guild building, to a large, empty arena area.

The rest of the guild followed and gathered around the outside of the ring, interested in this odd girls and what kind of magic they would have

"The nerdy looking one probably uses script magic or something…"

"what kind of magic do you think rainbow hair over there has?"

"I'm more curious to see that goofy girls magic myself…"

As the guild gossiped and gabbed, Makarov stepped out, into the center of the very large ring, and faced his children, who were all sitting on a large, wooden bleacher, and the new girls, who were all sitting in their own little section apart from the rest of the guild. As he began to speak, everyone ceased their chatter and listened to their master.

"As most of you know, we don't let just anyone into Fairy Tail. We are a guild that stands for honor, pride, and family. If you really want to join us, what you must do right now, is show me that you have the heart to accept and cherish your guild and everyone in it, and the strength to support yourself and your fellow guild members, as you protect the honor of the Fairy Tail name. And with this event, we will ALL see if you have those qualities."

The six girls looked at the master with awe and admiration, and wondered what they had to do.

"Our newest method for testing newcomers who want to join the guild is a FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!"

The whole guild cheered and shouted with excitement, stomping their feet and hollering for makarov to start the battle

"Here's how this will work. First, one of you will come out here, into the ring. And someone from the guild will volunteer to fight you. When the fight begins, you have three minutes, you MUST stay in the ring the whole time, or you will not be joining the guild."

*GULP* was their reaction

"If the first challenger wins, then they are granted acceptance into Fairy Tail, and will become a permanent member. AND, if your first girl wins her fight, the next girl in your group to duel will be able to pick their own opponent. But if she looses, I will pick. Understood?!"

They all nodded in agreement, not daring to question the master of their favorite guild.

"Alright! So why don't we have….YOU GO!" Makarov shouts, pointing at Pinkie Pie

"Oh yay! I'm first! Wish me luck girls!" Pinkie said to her friends as she, literally, bounced into the ring and in front of Makarov. The guild members all looked at this girl with confusion and curiosity, and many of them wondered how old she was, they all figured that she was probably younger than the other girls because of her very child-like behavior.

"Ok, state your name, your age, and your magic." Makarov said

"Well, my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie! I'm seventeen years old and I use clown magic!" she said with a smile

"SEVENTEEN?! THATS BULLSHIT!" Natsu hollered out from the crowd.

"Natsu…" Erza glared at the dragon slayer, and he immediately sat down and shut up.

"I see….Well I've never seen that magic before….but alright then, are you ready to fight Pinkie?"

"OH SUPERDUPER YES!"

"Very Well! Now then…who wants to be the one to to fight Pinkie over here?" Makarov said to his children.

"I'll take her on!" said a voice from the crowd

The guild turned to see Gray with his hand raised and a fierce look in his eyes.

"Ok then! First match is between Pinkie and Gray, Pinkie if you last more than three minutes in the ring with Gray, you will be accepted into Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said with a giggle

Master Makarov stepped out of the ring, and sat in his "special chair".

The wizards of the guild cheered as the excitement built up. Juvia looked confident that Gray would win, along with Elfman, Lucy, and even Natsu.

"He's not as good as me but there's no way he could loose to her!"

"Yeah, Gray's a MAN! He's got this!"

"GRAY-SAMA~! JUVIA IS ROUTING FOR YOU!"

Back in the ring, the match was just about to begin…

"Oh…do you think Pinkie will be ok?" Twilight said with concern

"Don't you worry Twi! Pinkie's got this! With all of the training we've done, she's ready for anything! YOU CAN DO THIS PINK!" Rainbow cheered

"1!"

….

"2!"

"…GO!"

Gray immediately begins to fight

"Ice make…..LANCE!"

Soon a firework of sharp ice lances shot out of Grays hands, heading right towards Pinkie Pie.

"…..clown magic…."

Pinkie positioned her hands out flat towards gray and the lances

"….PARTY CANNON!"

A huge burst of colorful yet powerful magical energy shot out, shattering the lances and heading right towards…

"Wh-WHAT THE!-

Gray is shot to the other side of the ring, crashing into the ground.

The guild was shocked, Gray was so shot back so easily!

"Woah…."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

But he was still not down, Gray gets back up, wincing slightly in pain, to continue their fight.

"Ow….damn….i didn't think you had that kind of power in you Pinkie…"

Pinkie merely smiled and said

"A lot of people don't expect it, but its funny to see their SURPRISED! faces!"

The whole guild had their mouths open in shock, including Makarov.

'Just who IS this girl?!' they all thought.

"But still, this fight ain't over yet! So let's see what else you've got!" Gray shouts as he starts to charge towards pinkie

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray's huge hammer appears and goes to swing at pinkie

"CLOWN MAGIC: CONFETTI BALL!" pinkie shouts, and immediately jumps up, curls herself into a ball, and turns into a big, colorful, ball!

"SHE TURNED INTO A BALL?!" the whole guild exclaimed with disbelief

"I've never seen any magic like this before! It's a bit goofy but…very interesting!" Levy observed

"A BIT goofy? For gods sake she turned into a fucking ball, how much more goofy can ya get?!" Gajeel responded

Pinkie's friends were watching her fight with pride, while laughing at the guild's reactions.

"At least they seem entertained!" Rarity said with a laugh

"Well that is what she's best at!" Applejack commented

"But despite how silly her magic may seem, it can be very powerful when she uses it right." Twilight added

They all nodded in agreement as they went back to watching their pink goofball in battle.

*TWO MINUTES LEFT!* says makarov over a lacrimal mic

Pinkie, still bouncing, waits for the hammer to swing, before she bounces out of its path, making it smash into the ground.

"Dammit, she dodged it!' Gray said as Pinkie proceeded to bounce high and low all over the ring like a maniac.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray shouts as he extends his arms towards his pink, bouncing opponent and shoots sharp ice lances at her from them several times.

However with Pinkie Pie bouncing around so fast and so randomly, the lances all fly past her, frustrating Gray to no end.

"Dammit! Hold still ya clown!" he shouted

"Hehe! Okay enough goofing around!" Pinkie responded as she landed back on the ground, and turned herself back to normal

Gray once again charged towards pinkie "ICE MAKE: BATTLE AXE!"

*ONE MINUTE LEFT!*

With Gray making his axe and focusing on his opponent, he didn't notice her pull a large, black, floppy circle out of her pocket, and throws it outside of the ring so it lays flat on the ground.

"What is that thing?" Natsu asked

"It just looks like a black disc…but what is she going to do with it?" pondered Erza

But soon, Pinkie answered her question as she shouted out "CLOWN MAGIC: TELEPORT!" as she threw another black disc underneath gray's feet, and he somehow falls through it!

"HUH?" Levy said with shock and confusion

"Where'd the stripper go?" asked Gajeel

But in a second, Gray was thrown out of the other black disc on the outside of the ring, and they both disappeared.

"What the-WAIT WHAT JUST-

"YAY I WIN!" Pinkie cheered

A bell went off, as the guild was shocked to say the least, including Gray.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" the whole guild yelled out in unison.

"Wow…" Levy commented

"That was…something..." Lucy added

"Ok….well, miss pinkie! congratulations! You are now a member of Fairy Tail!"

"WHEEEE HOOOOO!" Pinkie cheered as she ran towards her friends, who all hugged her as they cheered for her.

"You were great Pinkie!"

"You nailed it!"

"Poor Gray never saw it coming!"

Suddenly, Pinkie stopped cheering as she felt a strange tingling on her cheek…

*Gasp!* "Darling, look!" Rarity told Pinkie as she handed her a compact mirror. Pinkie looked at herself and saw that her guild mark had appeared, printed on her right cheek!"

"LOOK GUYS LOOK! I HAVE A GUILD MARK NOW! SEE?!" she said as she pointed to her cheek.

"Oh Pinkie, that's so great! We're so happy for you!" Twilight said as she hugged her friend

Pinkie was about to say something, but stopped herself, remembering there was something she wanted to do before the next fight began.

"I'll be right back guys!" Pinkie said to her friends as she ran across the ring and over to Gray, who was about to go back to his seat. She approached him and extended her hand in his direction with a smile on her face

"You were so amazing Gray! That was a super fun fight! I hope we can be friends!" Pinkie states, while waiting for gray to take her hand

Gray is reluctant at first, and a little annoyed that he won to such a childish girl, but seeing her good sportsmanship and kindness, he grins, as he realizes he can't really be mad with someone with such a big heart.

"Yeah…Nice fighting. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said as he took her hand with a grin.

But instead of giving him a proper handshake, she pulls him to her and gives him probably the tightest hug he has ever experienced in his life.

"P-PINK! I…C-CAN'T….BREATHE!" he chokes out as she suffocates him.

Meanwhile, Juvia is in the stands, seething with rage as he watches the love of her life being hugged by another woman.

"LOVE RIVAL! LOOK AT HOW PASSIONATELY SHE'S HUGGING HIM! SHE'S OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME! SHE WILL FOREVER BE MY ENEMY!" Juvia exclaimed as a dark, menacing aura swirled around her, making the guild members who sat next to her move slowly and quietly away from the murderous rain woman.

"I've never seen magic like hers before…" said Wendy with amazement

"Neither have I, but she seems strong enough." Erza said with a serious tone, as she scoots over for Gray, who had just been released from his death hug, and was gasping for air.

Lucy and Wendy nodded in agreement with Erza as they waited for the next duel.

But suddenly, three figures came over and sat next to Wendy, it was Gajeel and Levy.

"Oh hi guys! Did you two just get here?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, what's goin' on? We get back from a mission and everyones out here havin' a tournament?" Gajeel asked

"Actually, six girls showed up at the guild hall today looking to join, so Makarov is having them take us on one on one to see if they're powerful enough to stay." Gray said as she sat down along with Natsu, their fight had ended a moment ago.

"Oh! We haven't had new people in a while! This is so exciting!" Levy said with enthusiasm.

Soon, Makarov called the next contender...

"You! The blonde with the cowboy hat!"

"Well, looks like I'm up!" Applejack said as she smiled and eagerly stepped into the ring

"you go AJ!" Rainbow yelled as her friend walked right up to Makarov.

"Master Makarov, My name is Jackie Apple but ya'll can call me Applejack! I'm also seventeen and I use various types of leg magic!"

"Ok, Miss Apple, Since Pinkie won the last round, I'll let you pick who you wanna challenge."

"Great! I'll fight…."

Applejack looked around at all of the guild members, looking for a certain someone, she worried that he may not be here, but she eventually found him, and smiled.

"I'll take him on!" she said pointing to…

"Jet! You will be Applejack's opponent!"

"Sounds good to me! WISH ME LUCK LEVYY~!" the sandy haired mage said to the small, blue haired mage with a goofy, lovestruck look on his face. Levy simply facepalmed herself with embarrassment.

But Applejack's friends were confused,

"Applejack, Jet's magic level is not very high, you could take on a much greater mage than him! Don't you think you should have chosen a more impressive opponent that will highlight your skills?" Rarity questioned

"Yeah, I could of. But i have more personal reasons for pickin' Jet than you think…" Applejack responded

They all had little question marks over their heads.

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked with confusion in her voice

Applejack tipped her stetson down, to cover her eyes more, and started to walk into the ring.

"Heh…you'll see…"

Jet stepped into the ring and got ready to fight.

"I'm not gonna underestimate you guys like Gray did, but you're still going down!"

Applejack simply gave him a confident, ready to fight, smile

"1"

"You really haven't changed at all…" Applejack said to him

"2"

"Wait…what?"

"….GO!"

But neither of them moved, they just looked at each other

"What do you mean I haven't changed? You sound like you know…..wait a minute

Applejack smiled, and ran towards him. "leg magic….SIDE SWIPPER!"

"Don't I know you from some-OOPH!"

Jet attempted to say, but was cut off when Applejack kicked him in the side, and sent him flying across the ring.

"Ow…." Jet choked out after his crash

"What's going on down there? They seem to be talking more than fighting..." Wendy asked

"YEAH! COME OOON! ENOUGH WITH THE SMALL TALK! I WANNA SEE A FIIIIGHT! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR JET!" Natsu shouted with annoyance

Applejack did not make another attack, she simply waited for Jet to get up.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. But let's see if we can't bring back some old memories?" Applejack said before jumping high up, and falling right at Jet with her foot ready to strike him.

"LEG MAGIC: JACKHAMMER!" Applejacks legs began shaking with great vigor, and she was about to pummel Jets stomach

"AH!" but luckily Jet is able to speed away before she can. And stops himself on the other side of the ring.

as he catches his breath for a moment, he suddenly remembers something "Wait a….did…..did you go to Ruplin's School for Young Mages?!" he asked with shock

Applejack smiled

"There's a school for kid mages?" asked Gray

"JET WENT TO OUR SCHOOL?!" Pinkie pie shouted with SURPRISE! in her voice

Everyone was confused, but Applejack looked at Jet with a smile and said "Yeah, don't you remember that tomboy girl who played in the mud and kicked everybody?"

Jet thought for a moment, then dashed over to Applejack with excitement

"Oh my god….JACK?!"

Ok, now everyone was even more confused.

Applejack laughed 'He still calls me that after all this time...'

"Its good to see you again…Jerome." she replied

"Wait a minute….Jerome?! I REMEMBER JEROME!" Rainbow shouted

"Wait, was he the one that thought applejack was a boy on the first day of school?!" Rarity asked with realization

"YEAH THAT'S HIM!"

*uh….t-TWO MINUTES LEFT!…*

"Oh my GOSH! I remember him!" Twilight added

"Me too!" Pinkie added

"m-me three…" Fluttershy shyly responded, as she hid behind Rainbow.

"Jerome? Who's Jerome?" Gajeel questioned.

"That's Jets real name!" Levy answered for him

"I remember Jet joined the guild as "Jerome", but he made everyone call him Jet because of his speed magic, and because he thought Jerome wasn't "as cool of a name as JET!"."

"Oh, so wait, Applejack has known Jet-err…Jerome since they were kids?" Lucy asked

"It seems so" added Erza

"Holy crap! I haven't seen you in FOREVER! It's so great to see you again!" Jet exclaimed as he hugged Applejack. She was surprised by his actions at first, but soon relaxed and hugged him back.

"UGHHH! BOOORIIING! KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE SAPPY CRAP GET BACK TO FIGHTING!" Natsu screamed in his impatience

"A REAL MAN SAVES THE TALKING FOR AFTER THE FIGHT!" Elfman added

When they parted, they smiled at each other, happy to see each other after so many years "We have a lot of catching up to do! Now kick my ass out of the ring." Jet says

"What?" Applejack says with a laugh "Why?"

"So that you can join the guild." Jet says with happiness

But just before Jet could say "Just kidding!" and return to fighting, Applejack was already on it

"WELL IF YOU SAY SO!" Applejack kicks Jet with great strength, sending him crashing out of the ring and out of the match

"YEEEEHAW!" Applejack shouted as the final bell rang

The guild clapped as they were impressed with Applejack's fighting style (although they admit it was a….unique fight), and Makarov stepped into the ring once again

"Applejack, congratulations!"

Applejack ran back to the other five girls who all hugged her as well. And before Applejack knew it, she had her own guild mark as well! A larger one than pinkies, in a bold brown, printed on the outside of her right thigh!

"Aw yeah!"

"Applejack, how did you know that Jet was Jerome, and why didn't you tell us?" Rarity asked her

"I just remember seeing his picture in sorcerers weekly and i kept feelin' like I had seen him before, then i saw our class photo from school and thats when I realized it. And, didn't know if he wanted anybody to know, so i didn't say anything. Are you guys mad?"

"Not at all. We understand Applejack." Twilight said as she put her hand on Applejack's shoulder, followed by the other girls nodding in agreement with her.

"Although…you could have gone a little easier on him…" Twilight said as she looked at Jet, who was unconsciously laying in the crater that resulted from the impact of her kick.

"Oh i'm sure he'll be fine!" Applejack said, laughing.

"Her magic was pretty cool, but I think i'm a little more surprised that she grew up with Jet!" Lucy said

"Yeah, they really seem to get along well…" Levy said

"Hmmmm are you jealous that Jet's attention is on another girl?" Lucy said with humorous suspision in her voice.

"No! Of course not! I'm actually happy for him. He really seems to like her…I actually hope they get together somehow!" Levy responded, genuinely happy for her friend.

"Speaking of…" a woman's voice sounds over Levy's shoulder.

"AAH! Oh, Cana you scared me…" Levy said after she was spooked by the booze champ, Cana.

"I'm takin' bets on those two! WHO WANTS IN? HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR JET AND LITTLE JACKIE TO GET TOGETHER?! A HUNDRED JEWEL TO PLACE A BET!" Cana announced with a white board in her hands, trying to start a betting war, which of course, she did, as at least 20 members surrounded Cana to get in on the action.

"Oh! Put me down for six months!" Levy shouted as she handed Cana a hundred jewel.

"Oh! And me for eight!" Lucy added

"Now! up next….let's have the little rich girl over there in the white"

"Oh! That would be me!" Rarity said with pride as she stepped onto the ring

"My Name is Miss Rarity Jewel, but you all may call me Miss, or Rarity, or Miss Rarity. I am also seventeen and I use crystal takeover magic!"

"Takeover magic?!"

"Crystal takeover magic? Never heard of it…"

"Alright...Miss Rarity…choose your opponent!"

"Oh I already know who I want to challenge! Miss Evergreen, would you please?" Rarity said with a bit of sass as she eyed the dirty blonde mage

The guild ooooooed as they could feel that this was going to be an interesting battle

"I accept, but I don't go easy on newbies…." Evergreen said as she stepped into the ring

The two eyed each other mischievously as Makarov stepped out of the ring and began to count down.

"1"

…

"2"

…

"….GO!"

Evergreen began by sprouting her wings and flying up into the air, then immediately unleashing one of her signature attacks

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" she shouted as she released pieces of Magic shards towards Rarity

Suddenly a magic circle formed over Rarity's head, and glowed as she shouted...

"CRYSTAL TAKEOVER : EMPRESS OF FLAMES!"

Rarity immediately requipped into a regal looking attire, fit for a goddess. Her dress is a strapless gown with a tattered looking trail, made of a fabric that literally flowed like lava down an erupting volcano, with reds and oranges flowing down her body. And on her head she adorned a beautiful crown, with a frame made of fire crystal and hot embers decorating it like jewels She also wore bands on her arms that covered her wrists to just below her elbows, forged with copper and adorned with fire crystals. And to top her whole get up off, her hair was defying gravity as it flowed upwards and moved rapidly like fire. Overall, she looked very intimidating, and yet amazingly beautiful.

"FIRE CRYSTAL BARRIER!"

Rarity brought her hands up like she was lifting the air as a barrier of extremely hot fire crystals shot up from the ground, and successfully melted away Evergreen's magic shards.

"Woah! Cool!" Lucy commented

"Yeah! She looks so…powerful!" Levy added

"Hey Rarity, you sure are lookin' HOT THERE! HAHAHA!" Pinkie Pie shouted to her friend with a laugh

"HAHA Get it? HOT?! HAHAHA!" Pinkie was rolling on the floor, laughing at her own joke, while Rainbow and Applejack laughed at their friend on the floor, Twilight shaking her head and going back to the fight, and Fluttershy watching from behind Twilight, still barely speaking.

"WOAH! SHE USES FIRE TOO! I wonder if i could eat those…" Natsu wondered from the stands

"Is food all you ever think about?" Lucy said exhaustingly

"I've never seen takeover magic like that before!" Wendy commented with awe

"I've read about elemental takeover magic but nothing like this! This is amazing!" Levy said, fascinated with Rarity's magic

However, Evergreen was not so pleased. But when Rarity had dispelled the shield, she already knew what her next move would be.

"Nice little rock shield there, you can defend but can you attack?"

"Oh most certainly! FIRE CRYSTAL: ERUPTION!"

Rarity immediately shot a long tower of fire crystals from her hand, which headed straight for Evergreen with unbelievable speed.

Evergreen dodged the attack, however, and struck back!

"Try this on for size!" she said as she waved a curtain of fairy dust around Rarity

"FAIRY BOMB: GREMLIN!"

Suddenly, the particles began to egnite. and exploded around Rarity. She will admit, that attack really did hurt. Rarity fell on the ground as Evergreen hovered over her and gave her a sinister look.

"Give up, hooker?"

OH. THAT DID IT. SHE WAS GOING DOWN. NO ONE CALLED HER A HOOKER. NO ONE HAD THE RIGHT TO MAKE HER THINK ABOUT THAT….

Rarity stood up and faced Evergreen, with an angry look in her eye.

"Now you…listen here…I…AM…NO...HOOKER!"

Rarity immediately shot another volcano strike below her feet, sending her high into the air. She brought her hands to her chest, and positioned them as if she was holding a ball

"FIRE CRYSTAL…"

Suddenly an orb of extremely hot fire crystals formed in Rarity's hands, and she shot it right at Evergreen's chin as she shouted…

"HELLS COMET!"

Evergreen was knocked unconscious, and fell to the ground on the outside of the ring

The bell rung, and Rarity dispelled her takeover magic, knowing she had definitely won.

"You can call me stupid, badly dressed, or even UGLY. But call me a hooker and I will .PAY." Rarity said with an angry yet sophisticated voice, and an evil glare

"Congratulations Rarity! You are now a Fairy Tail mage!" Makarov spoke as the guild clapped and cheered at her preformance

"That was amazing!"

"Wow~! Hot AND powerful!"

"Ever's totally gonna be pissed when she wakes up…."

"But she WAS a little harsh on her…"

Rarity then walked back to her group of friends, who all congratulated her on her victory.

"Hey Rare! Your guild mark just showed up!" Rainbow declared, pointing at her back

Rarity's feelings of hostility all melted away at the sight of her official guild mark. She looked over her shoulder as far as she could to see that she indeed had a very light blue Fairy Tail guild mark on the upper right part of her back.

"Oh! I love the color!" Rarity squealed

"Ok, next up is….

* * *

haha cliffhanger yes i just did that to you, your welcome ^u^

Well I really hope you guys like it, but if you didn't (or even if you did) please review and tell me what you think

(i havent written fanfic in a while so this is gonna be fun! ^^)

ok byee~!


End file.
